jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Ghiaccio
|cod = Impaled through the neck |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = Italian |hair = Blue ( ) |eyes = Black ( ) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Passione Hitman |affiliation = Squadra Esecuzioni |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Tomohiro Nishimura (PS2 game) Tatsuhisa Suzuki (All Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is a side antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. Ghiaccio is a member of La Squadra Esecuzioni who chases Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista near Venice with his cryogenic ice-generating Stand, White Album. Appearance Ghiaccio is a man of average height and slim to medium build. His light hair clings to his head in a low number of large spirals, and he wears a pair of thick-rimmed spectacles that are broken by Mista at about halfway through the battle. Ghiaccio also keeps a blouse buttoned at the side of the chest and a band patterned trousers. Ghiaccio wears his Stand, a light-colored, full-body suit, for the majority of his feature. Personality Ghiaccio is intense, confident, and arrogant. He believes that his Stand makes him invincible, which he lords over Giorno and Mista during their fight. He has a fixation with language, expressing annoyance at the confusing wording of various metaphors, and over the way that city names are adapted in other languages. He's prone to fits of intense rage over seemingly minor things. Abilities Ghiaccio's Stand is White Album. It acts as an almost impenetrable full-body suit with ice skate-like blades on its feet. It also has the power to almost instantly freeze objects and the air around him. History Vento Aureo Ghiaccio is one of the assassins from La Squadra Esecuzioni who alongsides his teammates rebels against The Boss, and goes to seek his daughter Trish. Contacted by Melone who reveals that Team Bucciarati is on a parking lot south of Rome, Ghiaccio drives up there but is too late to confront the group. At the same time he hears Melone being killed on the phone. However, Risotto Nero later runs some computer analysis on Pericolo's items, discovering that Bucciarati's group is headed toward Venice. White Album Ghiaccio first appears on top of the car Giorno and Mista are in, using his Stand to freeze the air to try and kill the both of them. He uses his Stand's powers without actually drawing it out, forming a shield of ice around his body as the car swerves. He soon gets serious when he is forced off the car, donning his armor-like Stand and pursuing them using the Stand's ice skates. His actions force Giorno to drive the car off the road and into the ocean, where he begins to use his Stand to freeze the water. His attacks chase them both, until Mista uses the ice to try and ski to the land with frozen grass made by Giorno. Ghiaccio instantly melts all the ice, causing Mista to fall just short of the shore. Attacked by Ghiaccio's ice, Mista convinces himself that Ghiaccio's Stand cannot be invincible, and dives underwater to see. It is there that his weakness, the air hole in the back of his neck, is revealed. Once they both get to land, Mista's work proves fruitless, as Ghiaccio displays his power to freeze air until it erupts, making his hole bullet proof. He begins to look for The Boss' secret disk, soon finding it and declaring victory. However, after a struggle, he is gradually forced backwards until he hits a splintered lamp post that pierces the hole on his neck. Freezing his own blood, he stays alive momentarily, until Gold Experience pushes him further on the post, impaling his neck through and killing him. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Ghiaccio appears as the enemy faced in Chapters 10 and 11 of Super Story Mode, with the player taking control of Mista for both. During Chapter 10, Ghiaccio will be chasing the car that Giorno is driving, with Mista on the car's roof. During this match, the player needs to survive for 2 minutes as Ghiaccio comes closer, trying to attack the car. During Chapter 11, the player truly faces Ghiaccio. During the match, Ghiaccio will keep skating along the stage and try to attack his opponent with impulse attacks as he uses White Album. The player needs to attack Ghiaccio from his back, since it's his weak point. Ghaccio's secondary attack is freezing the ground in two different ways: the first one has him send ice crystals out in a line with some homing capabilities, and the second one makes him send ice crystals outward in six directions. In both attacks is Ghiaccio vulnerable to attack. He can also use White Album Gently Weeps to temporarily reflect any bullets and potentially trap Sex Pistols if Mista Stand Shoots him during this period. Secret Factors Chapter 10 # Mista must Stand Shoot Ghiaccio. (Value of 2) # Mista must use his heavy attack (X button) against Ghiaccio, causing him to trip and fall. (Value of 4) # Mista must use and land his heavy attack again afterward; This Secret Factor will only be achieved if his heavy attack is used twice in a row. (Value of 4) Chapter 11 # Mista must Stand Shoot the lion statue on the stage, near the water, revealing the OA Disc. (Value of 2) # Mista has to shoot one of the lampposts, splintering it. This will activate a cutscene of Ghiaccio activating White Album Gently Weeps. From then on, Gently Weeps will activate at specific intervals. (Value of 3) # Mista has to shoot Ghiaccio while he's standing next to the splintered lamppost, causing him to get caught on it. During this period, Ghiaccio will take more damage, and if defeated while stuck, he will simply go limp on the lamppost, recreating his death in the manga. (Value of 3) # Mista has to shoot Ghiaccio while Gently Weeps is active, marked by the cryogenic vapor and ice crystals around him. (Value of 2) All Star Battle (PS3) Ghiaccio appears as an explanatory character in the JoJo Dictionary menu. He guides the player through the Trivia, Story, and Character Profiles tabs, notably becoming irrationally upset when the player attempts to leave. Gallery Manga= Ghiacciofirstappearance.png|Ghiaccio's first appearance Ghiaccio2.png|Taunting Giorno and Mista Ghiaccio speedsuit.png|Ghiaccio skating Ghiaturnips.png|Ghiaccio frightened by turnips GhiaccioBS.png|Inside White Album Ghiacciocatears.png|Shot at by Mista Giorno&MistavsGhiaccio.jpg|Battling Giorno and Mista inside their car Ghiaccioglasses.png|Ghiaccio's glasses being destroyed GhiaccioReflect.png|Reflecting bullets GhiaccioCurbed.png|Ghiaccio's stomped rapidly by Gold Experience |-| Anime= La Squadra anime.jpg|Squadra Esecuzioni silhouette, Melone_Ghaccio_Nero_Glimpse_Anime.PNG|Briefly shown along with Melone standing next to him, and Risotto Nero behind them, in |-| Game= Giogio18.png|Inside White Album Vento Aureo (PS2) GGps2Model Ghia.png|Outside White Album Vento Aureo (PS2) GhiaccoPS2.gif|Ghiacco in Vento Aureo (PS2) |-| Other= GhiFig.jpg|Super Action Statue figure 25 years JoJo 020.png|A tribute to Ghiaccio, drawn by for 25 Years With JoJo Trivia *Araki stated that he created Ghiaccio after being inspired to create an opponent that "would skate down a road" to attack. He additionally added glasses to the character's appearance to have something distinct to look at while in his full-body Stand suit.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/fnJyWvE6 References Site Navigation Category:Stand Users Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 5 Antagonists Category:Squadra Esecuzioni